Pitch Perfect
by Lain Stardust
Summary: Seven has a theory about the pitch of the human voice. Janeway is more than happy to help her test the hypothesis.


Disclaimer: Dadly, I do not own Janeway or Seven. If I did, their lives would be much more interesting.

* * *

"The pitch of the human voice drops during sexual excitement and rises when begging for sex," Seven stated with interest as she read from the file on her monitor.

"What are you reading?" Janeway asked in amusement, moving closer to look over the young woman's shoulder, the satin of her robe whispering against her legs with each step. Her right hand clutching the steaming mug, her free left hand rubbed small circles over Seven's back in an unconscious caress.

"I am attempting to find information to explain why you are so vocal during our lovemaking." She tapped a few buttons on the screen as she spoke, going back to her master list. "That is the first mention of any form of vocalizations that I have found so far."

"Ah." Kathryn smirked, taking another sip of her coffee and returning to her spot on the couch. She retrieved the PADD with the security report and settled down to finish her own reading. A few minutes passed until her eyes lifted from the small screen to find her partner standing naked in front of her. Her lips curled up on one side, blue eyes glittering with desire. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"

Seven took the PADD from Kathryn and placed it on the coffee table. "I wish to test that statement."

"And just how do you propose to do that?" she asked with mock seriousness.

Seven knelt in front of her partner, running her hands up Kathryn's long legs. "It would be more efficient if I demonstrated."

The smile on Kathryn's face grew as she reached out to caress Seven's face. "I like that."

Seven's hands slid over the soft material of Kathryn's robe, bunching the peach silk at her lover's hips. Leaning forward, she placed a tender kiss in the warm space between the older woman's breasts, continuing to massage the slim thighs.

"Oh, you're wonderful," the small woman murmured as her eyes slid shut and her head fell back, letting herself luxuriate in the light ripples of pleasure her lover was sending through her. Thin fingers tangled in long blonde locks as the wet heat of Seven's mouth moved over her exposed throat and worked down to small breasts, consuming the tight peaks.

Strong hands pulled loose the tie holding Kathryn's robe together, fingertips grazing soft skin in the process. Letting her hands move slowly, Seven rubbed her partner's sides, tracing each rib with excruciating care, memorizing yet again each detail she touched. "I love you, Kathryn," she whispered against Janeway's ear, suckling the earlobe to punctuate her statement.

Moaning happily, Kathryn answered with a throaty, "Oh Seven, I love you. You do the most amazing things to me." She gasped at the feathery touches her lover was applying to her lower back and buttocks. "Stop teasing, Seven, and make love to me," she growled.

Running her hands over Kathryn's hipbones, she merrily asked, "Why should I comply?"

"Oh God," Kathryn breathed. She squirmed further, hands restlessly moving over the young woman's back. "I can't take much more of this. Please," she tried, moaning again under the spell of skilled hands.

"I am not convinced you are sufficiently aroused," Seven replied with a smirk, palms rasping over pebbled nipples.

Her chest rising rapidly, Kathryn's hands clenched briefly on her lover's shoulders then slid down her back and up again. "Seven," she pleaded, her voice going up an octave as she struggled with her desire. "Please, Seven."

The blonde nibbled on the pale throat before her, tongue flicking out to trace the fine beads of perspiration breaking out on her partner's tense body. "What do you want me to do, Kathryn? How do you want me to please you?"

Groaning loudly, the small woman easily succumbed to her tormenter's request. "I want to feel...." She swallowed hard against her dry throat and tried again, working to form words through the haze of her arousal. "I want to feel your mouth on me. I need you to touch me." She almost went limp as Seven's lips once again closed over a nipple, shuddering at the touch she'd been craving. "Yessss," she hissed, body rising to find contact with Seven's hands. Struggling to voice her needs, she managed to whimper, "I want to feel you inside…. Oh God, I need you."

Mercifully, Seven shifted Kathryn on the couch, pushing her back into the plump cushions, kissing her way down the slim body arching into her touch. Her lips paused at the indented navel, tongue flicking out to trace the edge of the tiny crater before continuing the journey down. Gentle kisses were trailed over Kathryn's hipbones, eventually finding the triangle of auburn hairs and placing a kiss there. Fingers followed, gliding along the soft crease, slipping into the wetness to touch heated flesh, eliciting a groan from her lover.

Kathryn's breath caught in her throat when Seven's thumb began a slow and steady rub on her swollen clitoris. When she could breathe again, the rush of air was accompanied by a combination sob and cry of pleasure. She writhed under Seven's hands, wanting to reach climax but thwarted by her partner's insistence on taking her time. Those nimble fingers teased Kathryn at her entrance, barely inserted one at a time then withdrawn.

Seven's left hand continued to massage Kathryn's breasts, keeping the nipples taut and aching as she concentrated on what her right hand was doing to the woman before her. She noted again how Kathryn tended to stop talking and only whimpered and moaned once she neared release, something which Seven was determined to prolong until the last possible moment. She halted her attentions to the tiny nub straining toward her touch and changed tactics, slowly inserting one slender finger into Kathryn's sex, pulling it completely out then slipping back in again. Gradually, she added a second digit to the strokes, moving with deliberate leisure, enjoying the view of Kathryn moving restlessly under her ministrations.

It was with great effort that Kathryn managed to keep from grabbing Seven's hand and forcing her to go faster. Her eyes opened wide when she felt a third finger slip into her, feeling herself grow wetter as her young lover twisted her fingers back and forth inside her, curling them slightly then spreading them as far as she could manage. She was only a bit surprised to feel the stretching of a forth finger working to penetrate her as deeply as possible. A moan of anticipation escaped her when the fingers came together tightly, rotating side to side as they worked their way inside. Kathryn's hands clutched at the cushions over her head, knuckles turning white as she held onto them tightly, a deep, inarticulate moan breaking from her.

They both felt it as the same time, the quick surprise and subsequent relief when Seven's thumb fold up with the rest of her fingers and made its way into Kathryn's body. Twisting gently and pushing forward slightly, Seven's hand finally slipped inside the hot center of her partner's body. Kathryn's shout voiced both the pleasure and the pain involved in the initial penetration of the young woman's fist.

They were both still for a moment, and then Seven stretched her fingers with the utmost care, closing them again to make a fist. Kathryn cried out, her longing growing sharper, more desperate as her lover indulged her in this act that they seldom performed. Her walls slick as her desire increased, Kathryn pushed herself forward on Seven's wrist, willing her to go deeper. Very slowly, Seven's hand moved a small fraction further into Kathryn.

Seven began to withdraw some, her left hand tenderly caressing Kathryn's abdomen in soothing circles, helping her stay as relaxed as she could. Feeling Kathryn's inner muscles slacken a bit, she began to rock her fist back and forth gently inside her lover. She kissed the inside of Kathryn's right thigh, adoring the way she'd draped that leg over the back of the couch to receive her attentions more easily. She nibbled her way inward until she reached Kathryn's sex, angling her body so she wouldn't put any more of a strain on the small woman she loved so much.

Then her lips closed around the older woman's clit, and she began to add as much to the experience as she dared, thrusting just a bit harder and laving the tiny bud until Kathryn was making a steady stream of cries and moans. Having mercy on the woman beneath her, Seven pressed upward with her knuckles and rubbed hard on the smooth spot deep inside Kathryn, using her mouth to bring her to the climax she'd been putting off.

Kathryn came silently, unable to breathe or utter a sound as her body tensed, spasmed once, then shuddered violently through her climax. She felt the warm and fullness of Seven's hand within her, squeezing it involuntarily in strong contractions. After what seemed an eternity, her breath came back, and she fell into the cushions, only now realizing that she'd nearly sat up fully in the rush of pleasure. It was with a long moan that she noted the gentle extrication of Seven's hand and the tender kisses that marked her passage up her exhausted body.

Their lips met in a kiss, both hard and soft at the same time, tasting the fruit of their loving in each other's mouth. For several minutes they lay there unmoving, simply enjoying the feel of each other. Finally, Seven broke the comfortable silence by stating, "It's seems that the theory is correct."

Befuddled, Kathryn stared at the blonde, trying to catch up. After a moment, she grinned broadly and murmured, "But for an experiment to be truly successful, the same results must be recorded at least twice." With a rakish smirk, she pushed forward and pinned her partner to the couch, straddling her waist. "And while I may have different methods for collecting my data, I think they'll prove just as efficient," she teased, capturing Seven's mouth with her own.

"I believe I spoke too soon," Seven gasped as Kathryn's hands wandered to just the right places. "Please proceed," she requested in a quiet voice, pulling the smaller woman closer as their lips met again.


End file.
